memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Hintergrundinformationen / Anhänge - Stilvorlage(n)
Allgemeines / Charakterartikel Ich würde gerne eine Vereinheitlichung der Hintergrundinformationen in Charakterartikeln vorschlagen. Und zwar denke ich da an eine ähnliche Unterteilung wie in der MA/en üblich: Anhänge Auftritte * Serie: ** Erwähnungen * Serie: ** Hintergrundinformationen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Wissenswertes Apokryphes Quellenangaben Externe Links * LINK Ich würde zudem vorschlagen, dass wir anstatt für Überschriften unterhalb der 4. Ebene, anstelle einer 5. Ebene einfach ein normale Überschrift mit dem Semikolon einleiten (das sah früher übrigens auch farblich besser aus, da nur die Semikolon-Überschrift weiß war - ist es denn nicht möglich wieder zum Standard-Gelb für Überschriften zurückzukehren?). Wichtig ist mir persönlich, dass im Anhang alles unter Aufzählungspunkte aufgeführt wird - einfach schon aus dem Grund, den Text vom obigen Canon-Fließtext abzuheben. Wie das aussehen könnte, sieht man an den Beispielen Zefram Cochrane und Spock. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:10, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) / Edit: --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:29, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) / Edit #2 für Quellenangaben: --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:44, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Erstens (formell): HTML sieht für Überschriften folgende Logik vor: Überschrift mit der höchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der zweithöchtsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der dritthöchtsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der vierthöchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der fünfthöchsten Wertigkeit Überschrift mit der geringsten Wertigkeit Alle diese Elemene werden durch mediawiki erzeugt durch = für , für , für und so weiter bis zur . Wenn man das Semikolon an den Anfang einer Zeile schreibt erzeugt man einen Teil einer Definitionsliste: den Definition Term, durch den Doppelpunkt den anderen Teil einer Definitionsliste, nämlich die Definitionsdefinition (ja ich weiß, klingt lustig ^^). Vorgesehen ist dies für eine solche Logik. Wir benutzen es auch in Vorlage:Sidebar da sich diese Logik darauf anwenden lässt. Aber tatsächlich macht aber diese Anwendung: ;Überschrif Absatz rein semantisch gar keinen Sinn. Wir benutzen :: auch gerne zum einrücken von Texten auf den Diskussionsseiten(also um die Aussagen der verschiedenen User auseinander zu halten), aber auch dies ist eine Zweckentfremdung. Auf Diskussionsseiten ist mir das ziemlich egal aber die Artikel sollten schon sinnvollen Markup haben. Wenn du möchtest das die Überschriften anders dar gestellt werden. Dann solltest du das hier anmerken. Das letztendliche Aussehen des Textes lässt sich durch CSS beeinflussen. Zweitens (formell II): Wenn du ein Asterisk * an den Anfang einer Zeile schreibst erzeugst du einen Listenpunkt (list item). Wenn man sich aber dein Beispiel ansieht, dann haben wir es bei dem Text nichts mit Stichpunten oder einer Aufzählung zu tun, sondern wir haben Absätze)(Du sagst ja selbst AUFZÄHLUNGSPUNKT JE ABSATZ). Und Absätze sind das was einfach erzeugt wird wenn man zweimal umbricht. Du möchtest mit deiner Auszeichnung den Text vom obigen Canon-Fließtext ab...heben. Auch dafür ist diese Auszeichnung nicht gedacht (HTML sieht so Konzepte wie canon und non-canon gar nicht vor ^^) aber auch dies ließe sich mit einer Vorlage und CSS abbilden: Mit etwas CSS kann man das dann so aussehen lassen: * Absatz 1 * Absatz 2 * Absatz 3 Ohne das es seine tatsächliche Bedeutung verliert. Aber auch dass sollte dann lieber hier diskustiert werden. Ich finde es jedoch Drittens (gestalterisch): Völlig unästhetisch und stillos lange Texte, unterschiedlich tief eingerückt mit Listenpunkt zu zeigen da es für den Leser ungewohnt ist und auch das vertikale Raster völlig zerreist. Außerdem sehe ich Viertens (Inhaltlich): keinen Grund dafür die kanonische Information von der nicht-kanonischen Information durch mehr zu trennen als einer Überschrift oder einer offensichtlichen Hervorhebung wie die Vorlage:Meta sie erzeugt. Es mag kleinlich klingen aber es ist wichtig. Wen interessiert warum sollte Separation of presentation and content in der Wikipedia lesen. Wenn du etwas an der Darstellung ändern möchtest, schreibe es hier hin. Lg -- 23:08, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wem meine Erklärung zu Punkt 3 jetzt zu kryptisch war, dem möchte ich sie hier nochmal ausführlicher darlegen. Um gut lesbar zu sein sollte ein Text mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen möglichst so aussehen: 100px Das heißt: Das Auge muss es möglichst leicht haben um am Ende der Zeile den Anfang der nächsten zu finden. Dazu müssen eine ganze Reihe von Faktoren ausgewogen werden, so zum Beispiel: Zeilenabstand, Schriftgröße, Zeilenlänge, Kontrast zwischen Hintergrund und Schriftfarbe usw. Aber ich muss als Leser auch das Gefühl haben zu wissen wo sich der Anfang der nächsten Zeile befinden wird. Bei diesem Beispiel ist das jedem Betrachter sofort klar. Wenn sich nun aber die ganze Seite gefüllt ist mit mehrmals verschachtelten Listen, dann sieht das ganze unter Umständen so aus: 100px Man weis mittendrin nicht mehr wie eigentlich der nicht-eingerückte Zustand aussehen sollte. Das Gestaltungsraster verschwindet völlig. Es ist, kurz gesagt einfach Unordentlich ^^, und damit schwerer zu lesen -- 23:41, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Muss mir das alles morgen nochmal genau durchlesen. Nur zwei Sachen. Ich findes es immer gut, wenn etwas gut organisiert ist. Deshalb bin ich dafür, die HGI immer zu organisieren. Zudem wollte ich euch hierauf aufmerksam machen: Benutzer:Tobi72/Test. Dabei habe ich mir für eine vorherige Diskussion schon einmal Gedanken bezüglich der HGI von Episoden gemacht. Ich bin dafür, die HGI von allen Arten von Artikeln zu überarbeiten und zu regeln.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 00:23, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @shisma: Mir war schon irgendwie klar, dass die Sache mit der Definitionsliste bei den html-Ästhetikern unter uns auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen würde ;) Von daher bin ich dir dankbar für deine obigen Ausführungen. Von mir aus arbeiten wir dann eben mit einer fünften (und eventuell sogar sechsten) Ebene und vergessen das mit der Definitionslistenunterteilung (hab's auch schon in den Beispielen rausgenommen). Bei den Aufzählungszeichen ging es mir in erster Linie um die Abgrenzung zum Canon-Fließtext - ist ja nicht grad ein Geheimnis, dass ich gemeinhin non-canon-Informationen in der MA gerne auf einer "Need-To-Know"-Basis reduziert sehen möchte. Zum Beispiel finde ich die umfangreichen non-canon-Infos im Artikel Zefram Cochrane zwar sehr interessant, jedoch frage ich mich schon, ob das alles nicht viel besser in der im Aufbau begriffenen Memory-Beta aufgehoben wäre. Was das Optische angeht, da gilt natürlich, dass jeder das anders empfindet. Der eine findet es ansprechend, der andere nicht. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir beide bei sowas nicht ganz auf demselben Nenner kommen (Stichwort: Personensidebars) ;) Ich hab das jetzt im Beispiel Zefram Cochrane wieder rausgenommen (im Vergleich zu Spock) Wie auch immer: was zählt sind letztlich die Inhalte. Mir ging es hier in erster Linie nur um eine einheitliche Darstellung der Artikel-Anhänge (Begriffe, Untergliederung). @Tobi72: Genau daran hatte ich auch gedacht, natürlich sollten wir uns generell Gedanken um den Aufbau der HGIs machen. Deinen Vorschlag für die Episodenartikel finde ich bereits sehr ansprechend. Wir werden uns da sicher auch ein wenig an der MA/en orientieren können. Zum Beispiel sind auch Infos zu den Veröffentlichungen (Video, DVD, BR, etc.) und Abweichungen zwischen Original- und restaurierter Fassung weitere mögliche Unterpunkte. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:29, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Zu Tobis Vorschlag: grundsätzlich fände ich es toll ein einheitliches Schema in Episoden und Romanartikeln zu haben. Aber ich würde dennoch im Einzelfall entscheiden ob ein Unterkapitel z.B. für einen einzigen kurzen Satz überhaupt angebracht ist. Genauso wie ich es für unsinnig halte für für zwei Stichpunkte ein neues Kapitel an zu fangen damit auch im Himmelswillen alle Artikel den gleichen Aufbau haben. :wie wäre es damit: wir überlegen uns ein Standardschema für zum Beispiel Episodenartikel. Wenn ein Absatz zu lang ist und sich nach dem Schema unterteilen lässt, dann sollte er unterteilt werden. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. :@Fizzbin naja, die Memory Alpha:Canon Policy trifft keine Aussage über das gewünschte Verhältnis zwischen Canon und Non-Canon. Wenn du findest, es sollte eins geben solltest du das vielleicht da diskutieren. :Ich möchte jedoch auf jeden fall das alles was es über Cochrane zu wissen gibt, in einem Artikel steht, mit einer klaren Trennung zwischen Canon und Non-Canon.-- 19:16, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ich möchte auch noch auf folgendes eingehen: du schreibst: Was das Optische angeht, da gilt natürlich, dass jeder das anders empfindet. ich stimme bei solchen Aussagen wie Design ist Geschmacksache nicht ganz zu. Es ist ja nicht so, das jemand der Design, oder besser noch Typografie studiert, einfach lernt, was den meisten Menschen gefällt, sondern was erfahrungsgemäß oder auch durch Studien nachweisbar funktioniert. Ich habe versucht nachvollziehbare Argumente für die Einhaltung eines Layouts dar zu legen. -- 19:40, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::@Shisma: Grundsätzlich brauchen wir natürlich nur die Unterkapitel, die wir in der Episode brauchen. Wenn ich mir jedoch die MA/en-Episoden ansehe, dann sind dort noch viele HGI, die bei uns bei den Episoden nachgetragen werden müssen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:57, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @Shisma: Dann stimmen wir halt wenigstens darin überein, dass wir in dieser Frage nicht übereinstimmen ;) Was schlägst du nun vor: kompletter Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen (mit Ausnahme von Auflistungen) in den HGIs bei Trennung durch Absätze? Gut, von mir aus - so sieht das nun bei Spock aus. Wenn das allgemeine Zustimmung findet, wird es halt umgesetzt. Dann können wir uns vielleicht wieder auf die eigentliche Frage der Kapitelbezeichnungen konzentrieren. Wir sollten uns da nur jeweils auf eine Grundstruktur einigen. Je nach Artikel muss man dann sehen, welche Überschriften man tatsächlich braucht und welche nicht und ob die Anzahl der Informationen ausreicht, um eine (untergliederte) Struktur anzulegen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:28, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Stimme hier Fizzbin-Junkie zu. Es geht um die Struktur ansich und ich denke auch, dass nicht immer alle Überschriften verwendet werden sollten, sondern nur die, die auch für den entsprechenden Fall relevant sind. Über die Umsetzung muss man natürlich auch sprechen. Wie wäre dein Vorschlag dazu, Shisma?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:28, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :scheint so als wären wir uns einig^^ wenn ich alles richtig verstanden hab-- 10:27, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ich meinte übrigens auch sowas hier: Sybok#Schauspieler_und_Synchronsprecher. Da steht eine Überschrift... und darunter ein einziger Satz der nicht einmal eine Zeile füllt. Das halte ich für Unsinn. -- 15:03, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wir haben es gerade bei "Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher" häufig mit Infos zu tun, die in nur einen Satz passen. Wenn so ein Satz allein steht, macht es natürlich keinen Sinn weitere Unterprunkte zu bilden (oder überhaupt eine HGI, dafür nutzen wir ja die Meta-Vorlage). Wenn aber (wie auch im konkreten Fall) danach noch Informationen folgen, die sich sinnvoll unter den Überschriften "Wissenswertes" und oder "Apokryphes" zusammenfassen lassen, dann halte ich da eine weitere Überschrift nicht für störend. Im konkreten Beispiel Sybok kommt die Info dazu, dass Sean Connery ursprünglich für die Rolle in Erwägung gezogen wurde - so dass wir da schon 2 Sätze haben. Auch könnte man noch den Stuntman erwähnen, der für Luckinbill eingesprungen ist. In Bob (Flottenadmiral) würde ich dagegen zum Beispiel keine weiteren Unterschriften bilden. Btw: da wir in den HGIs sehr häufig nur knappe nicht zusammenhänge Infosätze haben, war ich ja anfangs auch für Aufzählungszeichen, weil es optisch besser aussieht, als hinter jedem kleinen Satz nen Absatz einzubauen. Aber wir haben uns ja jetzt für diese Variante entschieden... --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:53, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :in der jetztigen form finde ich das natürlich völlig in Ordnung. aber du siehst was ich meine.. -- Episodenartikel Nachdem wir für die Charakter-Artikel ein Grundgerüst stehen haben, können wir uns nun auch den Episodenartikeln zuwenden. Ich habe daher den Vorschlag von Tobi72 aufgenommen und mal was entsprechendes zusammengezimmert: Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/Test - Bitte um Meinungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Gegenentwürfe, etc. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:57, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Also von mir hörst du keine finde das eine gute Idee. --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:59, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Bin dafür, vor allem, weil ich das schon die ganze Zeit wollte.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:52, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hab das hier mal ausführlich getestet: Benutzer:Fizzbin-Junkie/Test/Unser_Mann_Bashir. Die Episode bot sich schon allein durch Tobi72s Vorarbeit an, habe einige Sachen noch aus der MA/en ergänzt (daher sind ein paar Infos auf englisch). Die Liste der Produktionscrew für diese Episode hab ich aus der IMDB. Ob wir das nun immer in aller Ausführlichkeit auflisten wollen, weiß ich nicht - es ist auf jeden Fall recht aufwendig und zieht den Artikel natürlich noch weiter in die Länge. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:20, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich finde es sehr gut. So in der Art habe ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt. Vielleicht kann man das irgendwie als Vorlage verarbeiten...--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:28, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das wäre sicher sinnvoll. Warten wir noch die Meinung unseres technischen Experten Shisma in dieser Hinsicht ab (er wollte hier anscheinend noch ein paar Änderungen vorschlagen oder Dinge austesten), um dann endlich loslegen zu können. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:02, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Umsetzung So, derzeit steht dieses Grundgerüst für Charakterartikel und Episodenartikel einsatzbereit (Beispiele: Deanna Troi und Unser Mann Bashir. Der Oberbegriff Anhänge entfällt jetzt völlig. Insgesamt sparen wir damit eine Ebene ein. Ansonsten verändert sich nicht viel Grundlegendes. Das Prinzip "zu wenig Infos = nächsthöhere Überschrift" (s.o.) wird weiter beibehalten, der Verzicht auf Aufzählungszeichen ebenso (es sei denn natürlich es handelt sich tatsächlich um Aufzählungen von Daten). Wenn das so allen genehm ist, könnte man an die Umsetzung gehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:04, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Der Übersichtlichkeit wegen wäre es wohl besser, den Bereich der Links und Verweise eine Ebene nach oben zu verschieben (habe das bereits umgesetzt). So gibt es nun zwei Grundelemente des Anhangs: Hintergrundinformationen und Links und Verweise. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:36, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :sehr schön! und danke für den hinweis ^^-- 07:43, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung ob ich damit grad programmtechnisch eine Todsünde begehe, aber ich habe nichtbenutzte Überschriften im Episodenartikel Die Spitze des Eisberges einfach auskommentiert, damit man sie bei Bedarf entsprechend wieder einblenden kann, ohne nach dem Grundgerüst suchen zu müssen. Hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. Die Umstellung aller Episodenartikel auf die neue Struktur wird auf jeden Fall einiges an Zeit kosten. Ich bin gern bereit, das zu meinem derzeitigen Hauptprojekt zu machen. Denke, ich werde erstmal mit TOS loslegen. Vielleicht findet sich ja noch jemand, der mit einsteigen will, Episoden gibt's ja genug ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:40, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Änderung: Statt "Beckmessern" heißt es jetzt eingängiger "Filmfehler" (siehe entsprechende Diskussion). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:26, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Mein kompliment für eure Arbeit! -- 08:52, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Real-World-Personen-Artikel HGI - mit oder ohne Aufzählungszeichen Ich habe vorgestern bei einigen Deep-Space-9-Episoden bei den HGI dei Aufzählungszeichen wegen der Übersichtlichkeit hinzugefügt. Allerdings gab es hier wohl einmal die Entscheidung, dies nicht zu tun. Da ich es durchaus für sinnvoll halte, die Aufzählungszeichen einzufügen, wegen der Übersichtlichkeit und zur Abtrennung der einzelnen Abschnitte der HGI, da es sich ja jeweils um eigenständige Informationen handelt. Um visuell zu zeigen was ich meine, habe ich hier einen Teil der HGI aus einmal mit und einmal ohne die Aufzählungszeichen eingefügt. Dort kann man denke ich die Unterschiede in der Lesbarkeit gut erkennen: ;ohne Aufzählungszeichen Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. Die Defiant fliegt zunächst durch die Barriere, da es von außerhalb nicht erkennbar ist, ob Lebensformen auf dem Planeten Gaia zu finden sind. Nachdem man jedoch aus der Barriere hinaus geflogen ist, funktioniert der Scan plötzlich doch und Kira kann erkennen, dass die Siedlung nicht mehr existiert. ;mit Aufzählungszeichen *Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. *Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. *Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. *Die Defiant fliegt zunächst durch die Barriere, da es von außerhalb nicht erkennbar ist, ob Lebensformen auf dem Planeten Gaia zu finden sind. Nachdem man jedoch aus der Barriere hinaus geflogen ist, funktioniert der Scan plötzlich doch und Kira kann erkennen, dass die Siedlung nicht mehr existiert. Die englische MA macht das übrigens genauso. Sie verwenden die Aufzählungszeichen zur Trennung der einzelnen Argumente der HGI, wie in en:Children of Time (episode)#Background Information zu sehen ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:42, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :An mir ging die Diskussion damals irgendwie vorbei, habe es irgendwie nicht bewusst mitbekommen. Vielleicht sollte man bei solch grundsätzlichen Änderungen mindestens die Admins informieren, das wäre sicherlich mal ein Punkt, über den man nachdenken könnte. Ich muss hier aber sagen, dass ich es damals schon etwas komisch fand, die listenartige Aufzählung zu lösen. Da die Diskussion dann aber schon abgeschlossen war, war es ja erledigt. Wäre sehr dafür, die Aufzählung wieder aufzunehmen. Zumindest diesen Punkt, die restlichen Einigungen und Aufteilungen (Überschriften, etc.) sind ja durchaus sinnvoll gewesen. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 08:14, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Das ist auch meine Ansicht.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:50, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Bin auch für eine Wiedereinführung der Aufzählungszeichen. --Egeria (Diskussion) 11:01, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich finde immer noch Aufzählungszeichen sollten nur bei Aufzählungen benutzt werden. Gerade bei Langen texten machen die Einrückungen das vertikale Raster kaputt. Außerdem zwingt es den Autor extrem lange Absätze zu schreiben. Gerade der erste Punkt könnte einen Absatz gebrauchen. -- 13:37, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wie definierst du in dem Fall eine Aufzählung? Im Grunde sind die HGI ja Aufzählungen von bestimmten Dingen, die in einer Episode oder einem Artikel auffallen. Jeder Punkt ist damit für sich abgeschlossen und dies wird dann dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass man vor jedem Punkt ein Aufzählungszeichen einfügt. Aber was meinst du mit "Außerdem zwingt es den Autor exrem lange Absätze zu schreiben?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:52, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Eine Aufzählung ist sowas wie hier. Man könnte ja auch den Plot der Episode in Listenpunkten aufschreiben. Warum ist das bei Hintergrundinformationen anders? Ich meine damit folgendes: Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. :::Das sind 6 Zeilen. Sollte man der Lesbarkeit halber etwas auflockern, etwa so: Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. :::man kann auch Absätze innerhalb von Listenpunkten machen, aber nur direkt in HTML.-- 15:33, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC)